Aishiteru Otousan
by BlueBlackButterfly
Summary: yaoi, BL, abal dan ancur..  RnR please...  SasuXNaru lemon pertama..


**Masashi Kishimoto©Naruto**

"

Rate : M (lemon, lime, rapet dll)

Author by : Thy uchiuzu

Warning : BL, yaoi, lemon don't like don't read

Pair : Uchiha Sasuke X Uzumaki Naruto

_**AISHITERU OTOUSAN**_

Aku melirik kearah pemuda berambut pirang manis yang sedang menghela napas berat. Sesekali dia seperti mengucapkan beberapa mantra yang aku tak tahu apa yang sedang diucapkannya. Dia melirikku dan membuang napas berat, aku yang dilihat seperti itu jadi risih dengan kelakuan pemuda satu ini.

"Kau kenapa dobe?" Wajah tan itu memerah menahan amarah akibat perkataanku tadi.

"Berhenti memanggilku dobe teme."aku berhenti dari aktifiasku memplototi laptop apel ku

"Ehem..sepertinya ada yang salah dengan perkataanmu barusan." Dia menoleh kearahku.

"Maksudmu teme?"

"Tousan, panggil aku otousan. Kau tak ingat kalau kau itu anakku?" aku menyeringai mendapatkan wajah kesal sipirang manis milikku ini.

Aku Uchiha Sasuke resmi menjadi ayah angkat seorang Namikaze Naruto-ralat- Uchiha Naruto, yah. Pemuda yang aku bicarakan tadi adalah anak angkatku. Sebenarnya dia adalah anak dari rekan kerja ayahku, dan adik dari sahabatku. Saat umurnya 7 tahun, Naruto harus kehilangan seluruh keluarganya, akibat pembantaian. Aku menemukan Naruto sedang merengkul kedinginan di sudut gang kecil yang kotor. Saat aku menemukannya, dia sedang menangis menggigil. Aku membawanya kerumah, karna anak pirang ini sudah merebut hatiku dari pertama. Yah, selain menyandang setatus sebagai ayah angkatnya, aku juga adalah kekasihnya. Mungkin kalian akan bilang ini konyol, tapi itulah yang terjadi. Aku mencintainya. Mencintai anak angkat-ku, dan aku rasa dia juga memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku.

**FINISH FLASHBACK **

Aku sedang memandang kekumpulan orang-orang dewasa yang sedang berdansa di lantai dansa yang lumayan besar. Perempuan-perempuan dengan gaun terbuka dan beberapa laki-laki dengan pakaian yang mereka kenakan, berdanasa elegan mengikuti alunan music lembut yang mengiringi mereka. aku berdiri di samping ayahku yang sedang berbicara pada seseorang yang aku ketahui bernama Ibiki, saat itu umurku baru 15 tahun, aku anak kedua dalam keluargaku.

Sudah tak terhitung berapa jam aku di tempat membosankan ini, menemani tousan mengelilingi ruangan yang sangat besar ini untuk menyapa satu persatu teman-temannya. Sedangkan kakakku Uchiha Itachi, sedang asik berbicara dengan seseorang yang kelihatannya juga rekan bisnisnya. Yah, kami keluarga Uchiha adalah keluarga terkaya di Konoha, perusahaan ayahku adalah perusahaan terbesar di kota ini. Dan sekarang aku sedang menghadiri pesta ulangtahun perusahan keluarga kami. Kakak laki-lakiku seorang direktur di salah satu perusahaan kami. Ayah mempercayakan aniki untuk memegang sebuah perusahaan di kota Otogakure, sedangkan aku di percaya memegang sebuah perusahaan di Konohagaku. Ayahku sendiri sekarang harus menangani ke 6 perusahaannya. Keluarga kami memang sangat kaya. Beruntung ayahku memiliki asisten yang sangat dia percaya dan sangat setia. Hatake Kakashi, dia adalah orang kepercayaan ayahku yang juga di percaya untuk memegang perusahaan di kota Iwagakure. Terdengar berlebihan mungkin, tapi memang begitulah keluargaku.

"Hai Fugaku…apa kabar." Aku menoleh kearah suara berat itu. melihat seorang laki-laki seumuran dengan ayahku berjalan santai kearah kami.

"Minato? Kau datang?" laki-laki itu tersenyum kearah tousan, aku memandanginya. Laki-laki berwajah penuh wibawah, dengan rambut pirang dan mata beriris biru. Laki-laki itu balas menatapku

"Ini Sasuke?" aku terkejut saat laki-laki itu tahu namaku.

"Iya..dia anakku." Tousan kelihatan akrab sekali dengan laki-laki ini. Aku memandang jengal kearah percakapan ayah sebentar lagi pasti akan terasa membosankan

"Itachi mana?" yech, aku baru sadar, kami ini keluarga Uchiha, jadi mana mungkin tak ada yang mengenal keluarga kami.

"Itu disana." Tousan menunjuk kearah aniki yang sedang bercakap-cakap dengan pengusaha muda yang seumuran dengannya.

"Kau hebat Sasuke, padahal baru berumur 15 tahun. Tapi sudah bisa memimpin sebuah perusahaan besar." Laki-laki itu menepuk bahuku. Aku semakin penasaran dengan laki-laki ini, apapun itu dan walaupun kami keluarga yang terkenal, tapi tak ada seorang pun yang berani berlaku sok akrab seperti itu kepada keluargaku.

"Terima kasih." Aku melirik tousan yang tersenyum.

"Sasuke, ini Minato, dia rekan kerjaku, sekaligus teman baikku saat aku sekolah." Oh..jadi laki-laki ini adalah teman tousan, wajar saja dia terlihat begitu akrab dengan ayahku.

"Minato..mana jagoan kecilmu." Laki-laki itu menyengir. Kelakuannya seperti anak kecil saja. Tiba-tiba aku melihat seorang anak laki-laki menyembul keluar dari balik tubuh laki-laki itu. mata biru dan rambut pirang yang sama dengan laki-laki ini, tapi ada tiga goresan di masing-masing pipinya. Kelihatannya itu seperti tanda lahir, dia seperti seekor rubah kecil yang manis. Walau mata mereka sama-sama biru, tapi mata anak laki-laki itu lebih bersih dan sangat indah.

"Naruto, perkenalkan dirimu pada paman Fugaku dan kakak Sasuke." Aku menatap anak laki-laki manis itu.

"Salam kenal, nama saya Namikaze Naruto, Umur saya 7 tahun." Anak itu bicara sesopan mungkin. Tousan mengelus rambut anak itu.

"Kau anak yang menarik Naruto, oh iya mana kakak mu?" Tousan berjongkok supaya dapat menyejajarkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh mungil anak bernama Naruto ini.

"Deidara_nii? Hehehe..itu." Aku melihat kearah telunjuk si rubah manis itu, melihat seorang perempuan, ah bukan, tadi anak ini memanggilnya Deidara_nii, jadi dia laki-laki. Uh kenapa ada laki-laki berambut sangat panjang begitu. Aku menatap punggung laki-laki berambut pirang panjang itu, kelihatanya dia sedang menggoda gadis-gadis.

"Hey Deidara.." Ayah mencoba menyapanya dengan suara yang sedikit lebih keras agar pemuda itu dapat mendengarnya. Pemuda yang aku kira seumur denganku ini melambai tangan seraya tersenyum dan berjalan mendekati kami.

"Paman.." Dia menyapa ayahku, mereka bertiga sangat mirip, tapi pemuda ini memiliki rambut pirang yang sedikit pucat, dengan mata beriris biru juga.

"Apa kabarmu?" aku melihat pemuda ini menyalami tangan ayahku dan kemudian berganti menyalamiku.

"Baik paman. Kau Sasuke..?" dia bertanya kearahku seraya menunjuk tepat di depan hidungku, aku mendengus kearah pemuda ini.

"Hn." Hanya itu yang aku keluarkan.

"Wah..kau tak berubah Sasuke.." tak berubah? Memangnya kau tahu aku' batinku.

"Hai Dei_chan." Aniki merangkul pundak pemuda cantik itu tiba-tiba. Membuat aku terkejut seketika.

"Hei Itachi_nii. Apa kabarmu." Deidara menyapa aniki dengan begitu akrab.

"Mau minum tidak, aku mau mengajakmu berlomba, siapa yang menghabiskan banyak minuman di meja sana, dia-lah pemenangnya." Aku melempar pandang ke arah sebuah meja dengan ukurang yang sedang, dihuni oleh berbagai macam minuman berbagai rasa. Aku mengerutkan dahi mendengar ajakan taruhan itu. pemuda itu mengangguk setujuh, dan mereka berdua meninggalkan kami. Ayah hanya tertawa melihat kelakuan aniki yang mulai gila, sebuah meja yang didepannya berdiri dua pemuda sinting yang meminum semua minuman yang disediakan di meja itu, dan segerombolan orang-orang yang menonton adegan konyol mereka.

"Minato ayo kita makan dulu." Ayah menarik lengan temannya itu menjauh dariku dan bocah rubah tadi.

Sekarang tinggal aku dan si rubah kecil ini. Dia menatap ku dengan mata besar beiris biru itu.

"Kau tak ikut dia." Aku menunjuk kearah ayahnya, dia menggeleng cepat. "Kenapa?" aku bertanya ke padanya seraya membungkukan tubuhku kearah bocah ini.

"Tak mau mengganggu tousan." Jawabnya singkat. Anak yang manis dan menarik.

"Terus mau mu apa?" dia masih mentapku

"Kakak..nama kakak siapa?" Aku mendengus geli. Anak ini sangat polos atau bodoh. Padahal dari tadi dia berdiri di hadapan orang-orang dewasa yang terus memanggil namaku. Kelihatannya anak ini tak menyimak pembicaraan orang-orang disekitarnya tadi.

"Namaku Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke." Anak itu menyengir kearahku. Persis sama dengan cengiran ayah dan kakanya itu.

"Aku_"

"Namikaze Naruto." Aku memotong pembicaraannya, tadi 'kan dia sudah menyebutkan namanya.

"Kakak sendiri kenapa tak ikut ayah kakak?" Aku tertawa geli melihat tingkah polos anak ini.

"Itu bukan urusanmu bocah." Aku lihat Naruto melipat tangannya di depan dada sambil mengembungkan pipinya. Uh~ dia sangat manis. Aku jadi sangat tertarik dengan anak ini.

"Naru_chan. Ayo pulang."paman Minato memanggil anak itu. anak itu menyengir kearah ayah dan kakaknya yang kelihatnnya sudah ingin pulang.

"Kakak, Naru pulang dulu ya." Dia membungkukan badannya kearahku, lalu melambai riang dan menghilang bersama kedua laki-laki itu.

Semenjak kejadian itu, aku sering sekali bertemu dengan Deidara untuk urusan bisnis, terkadang Deidara juga mengajakku mampir ke rumahnya hanya untuk skedar beramah tama dengan keluarganya, aku tak keberatan, toh..dengan begitu aku dapat selalu bertemu Naruto. Ah..entah kenapa boca pirang itu selalu masuk kedalam ingatanku, seperti memonopoli semua pikiranku. Aku ingin menjadikannya milikku. Karna Deidara yang sering datang kekantorku, atau kerumahku dengan alasan bertemu dengan Aniki, itu membuat aku lumayan dekat dengan pemuda berambut pirang panjang itu.

(-^Thy^-)

Aku sedang berlari menembus hujan yang mengguyur kota Konoha malam itu. kesalahan terbesarku, karna aku sama sekali tak membawa payung. Sebenarnya aku ingin menggunakan Mobil, tapi jarak super market dengan mensionku itu sangat dekat, jadi aku malas untuk menggunakan mobil, sesekali menikmati keramaian kota Konoha dengan berjalan kaki 'kan tak ada salahnya. samar aku mendengar isak tangis seseorang dari sebuah gank sempit dan kotor. Sebenarnya aku tak ingin memperdulikannya, tapi saat aku mendengar isak tangis itu semakin kuat dan aku mendengar nama yang aku kenal aku langsung pergi berlari menuju suara itu.

"Hiks…hiks..Naru takut." Naru? Ah…ini suara Naruto. Aku mencari sumber suara itu. aku menemukannya sedang meringkut kedinginan di samping tempat sampah, bajunya yang berlumpur tercampur dengan bercak-bercak darah.

"Naruto? Apa yang terjadi?" Mata biru berair itu menatapku, tiba-tiba tubuh mungil itu memelukku erat.

"Kakak Sasuke. Aku takut." Naruto menggigil dalam pelukanku, aku menggendongnya dan membawa ke mension-ku. Aku tinggal sendiri di sini, karna seluruh keluargaku tinggal di kota Otogakure. Aku rebahkan tubuh Naruto di atas sofa besar di rumahku itu.

"Ceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi Naruto?" Naruto masih menggigil. Kelihatnya aku tak mungkin mendesaknya menceritakan apa yang terjadi sekarang. Aku meninggalkanya sendiri di ruang keluarga untuk menyiapkan baju dan susu hangat. Aku menyuruhnya berganti pakaian. Saat Naruto sudah sedikit tenang aku mencoba menanyakan hal yang sama yang aku tanyakan tadi.

"Katakan..apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Mata biru itu berubah menjadi sangat sedih. Dia memainkan gelas berisi susu hangat di tangannya.

"Aniki dan taousan di bunuh." Nada lirih terdengar dari perkataanya barusan. Mataku melebar saat mendengar kejadian itu.

_**Ditemukan mayat dari keluarga Namikaze di mensionnya. Kondisi mayat sangat mengenaskan, di ketahui mayat-mayat itu bernama Deidara Namikaze anak sulung dari keluarga Namikaze, dan Minato Namikaze, kepala keluarga dari keluarga ini. Sedangkan anak bungsunya bernama Naruto Namikaze dikabarkan menghilang. Diketahui kalau korban meninggal karna di bantai, sekian laporan yang kami terima dari tempat kejadian**_

Aku menoleh mendengar berita yang dibacakan dari reporter televisi yang aku nyalakan. Aku mengambil remot televisi itu dan mematikannya secara cepat, berharap Naruto tak mendengar dan tak mengerti apa yang di bicarakan di televisi tadi.

"Kau jangan takut, aku akan menjagamu." Aku memeluk Naruto erat.

Setelah kejadian itu, aku mengurus semua keperluan Naruto. Mulai kebutuhan sekolah dan seluruh kebutuhan sehari-harinya, termasuk mengurus tentang pengangkatan anak yang aku ajukan. Naruto resmi menjadi anakku, dan aku mengubah nama keluarga Namikaze yang disandangnya menjadi Uchiha nama keluargaku. Ayah dan aniki tak keberatan aku mengurus Naruto menjadi anak ku. Naruto tumbuh menjadi pemuda yang sangat manis dan menarik. Tak aku sangkah rasa sayangku berubah menjadi rasa cinta, dan yang paling tak aku sangkah, aku mencintai anak angkat ku sendiri.

**FINISH FLASHBACK **

"Ano teme…apa aku boleh pergi malam ini?"

Aku menatapnya sebentar, Naruto memasang pose berharap.

"Mau kemana?"

"Aku mau pergi dengan teman-teman." Dia tersenyum kearahku, aku tahu itu senyum mengerikan yang sebentar lagi akan menjebakku.

"Teman? Siapa?" Naruto terlihat berfikir sebentar, mungkin dia mengingat-ingat teman yang akan pergi dengannya nanti.

"Kiba, Neji, Gaara, Ino, Tenten, Temari, lalu Hinata." Aku mendengus kesal mendengar nama perempuan bermarga Hyuuga itu. ok, untuk Neji aku mengerti, tapi kalau untuk si Hinata itu, tak ada toleran. Aku tahu kalau perempuan itu menyukai Naruto-ku. Kalian pasti bertanya kenapa aku tahu soal itu, karna setiap bertemu dengan Naruto, perempuan itu selalu mendekati Naruto dan terlihat malu-malu di hadapan 'dobe' ku Ini.

"Hinata? Kau ingin pergi kencan dengannya?" Dia menatapku dengan tatap bingung.

"Kencan? Huh~kau mulai lagi. Kenapa? Kau cemburu?" Aku terdiam sejenak mendengar tebakannya barusan SANGAT TEPAT SASARAN.

"Kau itu milikku, wajar kalau aku cemburu dobe."

"Otousan ku yang baik hati, bagaimana dengan Sakura-mu itu?" shit~ lagi-lagi Sakura. Aku menyadari kalau sipirang milikku ini cemburu terhadap teman sekantorku bernama Sakura itu. tapi demi tuhan, tak ada apa-apa antara aku dan Sakura.

"Kenapa? Kau cemburu?" Naruto memutar bola mata biru itu kearahku. Dia berjalan mendekat kearahku dan memelukku dari belakang.

"Hei..walau kau itu ayah angkatku, aku anak angkatmu, dan kita sama-sama laki-laki. Sudah berkali-kali aku bilang kalau aku mencintaimu teme." Bibir itu mencium rambutku dari belakang. Bisa aku rasakan tubuhku menengang disentuh olehnya selembut ini. Aku memutar tubuhku menghadap nya. Membaringkannya ke lantai beralas permadani biru maron yang berada di ruangan itu.

"Dobe, aku rasa kau salah tempat dengan memperlakukan aku seperti itu. ingat..disini aku seme nya." Aku mencium bibir itu sekilas. Naruto membalas ciuman itu.

"Iya…iya aku mengerti.." Balas Naruto sambil mengalungkan lengannya di leherku yang tepat berada di atasnya. Aku mencium bibir itu lagi, melumatnya dan menyedot bibir bawah Naruto agar pemuda itu mau membuka bibirnya. Dia menuruti permintaanku. Lidah kami saling beradu. Tanganku mulai menelusuri lekukan tubuh anak angkatku ini. Indah sekali, tubuh tan itu akan lebih indah kalau pakaiaan yang menutupi tubuh Naruto terlepas semua.

"Ngh…Sa-Sasuke…ahhh.." aku menyeringai kearah Naruto yang mulai mendesah saat tangan dinginku menyentuh dua tonjolan kecil didadanya itu secara bergantian.

"Sudah aku bilang anakku yang manis. Panggil aku Otousan." Dia terlihat tak memperdulikan apa yang aku katakana.

"Akh..Sa_Oto…otousan..agh…" dia mendesah saat bibirku menelusuri leher jenjangnya, dan menggigit kecil bagian leher itu. meninggalkan kissmark disana.

"Mendesahlah Naruto.." Aku membuka kemeja bergaris abu-abu yang dia pakai tadi. Menatap dada berkulit tan polos itu terekspos dengan indah dihadapanku. Aku menciumi dan menjilati setiap jengkal tubuh pemuda dihadapanku itu. dapat aku rasakan Naruto sedikit menggeliat menerima rangsangan dariku itu.

"Ahh…teme…ngh.." suara desahan seksi itu benar-benar membuatku gila, dan tubuh mungil ini mampu membuatku terhipnotis melihatnya.

Entah sejak kapan tubuhku dan Naruto sudah polos. Aku menurunkan tubuhku dan menatap barang Naruto yang sudah menegang dengan sempurna itu. aku masukan barang itu ke dalam mulutku.

"Ahhhh..ngh..teme…te..terus…" Naruto memajukan pantatnya, membuat kejantannya nya itu masuk seluruhnya ke mulutku. Ku emut kejantanannya itu, seperti aku mengemut permen Naruto terus merancau tak jelas.

"Tem_teme..ahhh a-aku mau ke- ahh…keluar." Naruto mengeluarkan benihnya ke mulutku.

"Ini belum selesai Naruto…" Aku memasukkan satu jariku kearah lubang Naruto, kelihatannya satu jari itu tak seberapa. Lalu aku mulai memasukan kedua jariku, terlihat Naruto tersentak dan menegang.

"..Itaii..ngh.. sakit teme.." aku mencium bibirnya, berusaha menenangkannya. Lalu jari ketiga masuk. Dan aku merasa tubuh Naruto bergetar hebat.

"Akhh…hen-hentikan teme..ngh…sa-sakit.."aku keluar masukkan jari-jariku itu, dan akhirnya aku menemukan titik itu.

"Ahhh…te-teme, disana.." aku mengelus rambut pirang itu sebentar.

"Sabarlah Naruto.." aku ngeluarkan ketiga jari ku itu. terlihat dari raut wajah Naruto kalau pemuda itu sedikit kecewa. Aku memposisikan kejantananku di lobangnya. Saat kejantanku menelusup masuk Naruto menjerit.

"Akhhh te-teme, Sakit.."

"Tenanglah, aku akan pelan-pelan."

Berlahan-lahan akhirnya seluruh kejantannku masuk juga. Aku melihat kemata biru itu. terlihat setitik air di sudut mata itu. aku mengecup sudut mata itu dan mendiamkan tubuhku sesaat, berharap Naruto dapat menyesuaikan keadaan sekarang.

"Sas-Sasuke..teruskan."

Ah~betapa merdu suara itu. apa lagi ketika dia menyuruhku meneruskan perkerjaan yang tertunda ini. Terserah kalian mau mengatakan aku mesum atau apa, tapi itulah yang sebenarnya ada didalam hatiku.

Aku menarik kejantannaku hingga hanya ujungnya saja yang tersisa. Setelah itu menghentakan kejantanaku masuk kedalam lobang Naruto lebih dalam lagi. Masuk-keluar-masuk-keluar-dorong-tarik-dorong-tarik begitulah seterusnya, sampai aku merasakan muatanku akan tumpah. Aku o kejantananku lebih kedalam dan menyemburkan spermaku di dalam lubangnya, dan Naruto juga menyemburkan spermanya ke dadaku.

"Ahhh..Naruto.."

"…ngh…Sasuke.." kami berdua lemas. Aku mencabut kejantannku dari lubang Naruto dan menidurkan diri di sampingnya.

"Kau jadi pergi?" Naruto menatapku sambil mengatur napasnya.

"Bagai mana aku bisa pergi, kau membuatku harus mandi lagi tau.." aku mendengus geli

"Aishiteru Naruto."

"Aishiteru Otousan." Naruto memelukku, dan aku menyelimuti tubuhkami berdua.

Memang kisah cintakami tak seindah Romeo dan Juliet, tapi setidaknya walaupun Naruto bukan Juliet, dan aku bukan Romeo tapi kami saling mencintai. Dan aku berjanji. Akan selalu bersama dengannya sampai kapanpun dan selalu menjaganya. Menjaga anakku dan juga kekasihku yang sangat aku cintai.

.

.

.

Fin

Astajim….jashin..akhirnya saya buat lemod..

WOI…AUTHOR AKHIRNYA BUAT LEMOD JUGA *treak-treak gaje*

Ini lemod pertama mugi, jadi kalau kurang hot mohon dimaklumi. Hehehe…

Yosss…..

REVIEW PLEASE ^^


End file.
